The fire suppression of high-rise building whose height is greater than 10 floors or greater than 24 meters and super high-rise building whose height is greater than 100 meters always is a difficult problem in fire-fighting field. The existing fire-fighting equipment at home and abroad is difficult to meet the demand of fire suppression for high-rise especially for super high-rise building because of the limited fire extinguishing height, difficult motor-driven deployment, and high price.
The elevating fire fighting truck and aerial ladder fire fighting truck are typically adopted for high-rise and super high-rise building fire suppression, at present, the highest fire fighting truck in the world is the Bronto fighting truck in Finland, comprising: a truck chassis, a lifting device, and an electrical system. This fire fighting truck lifting height is 101 meters, and water is relayed by low, medium and high area, but the highest water carrying height is only about 160 meters. This fire fighting truck cannot be rapid deployed in lots of built-up areas and narrow streets as its width is about 8 meters, vehicle length is 17.13 meters, ride height is 4 meters, and gross mass is 60.2 tons under working deployed condition. In addition, this fire fighting truck that import price is up to 22 million yuan cannot be afforded by fire departments in most of the domestic cities, but only equipped by a few cities such as Beijing, Shanghai, and Hangzhou at present.
The high-rise building fire extinguishing system, which is developed in view of the severe situation of high-rise and super high-rise building fire extinguishing in our country urban environment, is a special type fire extinguishing system that can be motor-driven deployed rapidly at common road surface in urban environment and used to efficiently extinguish and suppress large-area high-rise and super high-rise building fire, which adopts the mode of throwing fire extinguishing bomb to the fire source target. Overall fire-fighting efficiency of the high-rise building fire extinguishing system is determined by throwing precision of the fire extinguishing bomb.
The accurate trajectory solving mode is not used for the existing fire extinguishing bomb trajectory solving method, fire fighters realize that “blind launching” to specific region according to visual judgment and practical experience has the problem that hitting accuracy is not high. In the time of high-rise and super high-rise building fire suppression, in order to complete all-weather close range target detection, part of the fire fighting truck is provided with a target (fire source) detection device, which has shortcomings that view field selection number is few, the ratio cannot be adjusted and magnified according to the size of target, and the infrared and white light images cannot be fused because this device adopts cameras with fixed focus as sighting telescope.
In addition, in the prior art of fire suppression by adopting fire extinguishing bomb mode, the mode of center booster is typically adopted by the fire extinguishing bomb, which will produce a large amount of high-explosive fragments with certain destructiveness when spraying fire-extinguishing agent, so that this kind of fire extinguishing bombs are applicable to regions away from dense population including forest and oil tank, but is not suitable for fire suppression of high-rise and super high-rise building under urban environment condition.